The Diary Of An Uzumaki: CH 1
by Ace Of Bace
Summary: It's hard growing up during the warring periods of the Five Great Nations, but with a simple book. Life just might get better for Mito
1. Chapter 1

Saturday, April 23

I honestly don't see the point of writing in this thing! I mean, it's not like I have enough on my plate already!

To be honest, the only reason I decided to use this thing is because Yui gave it to me. Of course I couldn't refuse! That women practically raised me! It would have been very rude of me not to take it.

But seriously though, what am I going to use this for? To write down my feelings? I thought that a shinobi should always keep their emotions at bay and never show them. I'm a genin, I don't need to write about my feelings!

And fact, what am I doing?! Why am I writing?! You know what? This is the last time I will ever write in this thing ever!


	2. The Diary Of An Uzumaki: CH 2

Monday, April 25th

Okay, I know what I said before. But... After thinking about it, maybe, MAYBE writing about my emotions isn't such a bad thing.

It's nice to have something to relax myself after a long day of training. At first I thought that writing in a journal would make me more stressed out than I already am, but who knew writing could be so relaxing?

Yeah, with my schedule it's hard for me to have any spare time.

In fact, on some days I am so busy with training or going over certain events in history that the only free time I have is when I'm sleeping! Of course I try to get as much sleep as possible or else I wouldn't have enough energy for the next day.

But enough about that, I guess should talk about myself for a little bit.

My name is Mitome Uzumaki, I am the eldest child of my current clan's leader; Taro Uzumaki. However, despite being the oldest child, I am not the heir. Instead, that title goes to my brother; Yuto.

Yes, I know it's not fair but that's just how the way things are, but I guess I'm kinda of lucky. I already have a lot on my agenda, it would have been worse if I had to worry about becoming heiress.

Not only that, but at least my clan offers training to female ninja, or 'Kunoichi' as they are called. I heard that in some clans such as the dreadful Uchiha that women aren't even allowed to become shinobi, instead they are expected to become housewives, maids, nannies, etc.

I would absolutely dread the idea of staying in the house all day doing nothing but cooking and cleaning.

Anyway, I am getting too off topic here. I currently live in Uzushiogakure, the first official shinobi village. Although, my father is very much alive he is far too busy to be with me and my two younger siblings, leaving us in the care of our nanny, Yui.

Well, there is really nothing else I can say now. I have training in less than in hour so I have to go...


	3. The Diary Of An Uzumaki: CH 3

**Sorry I haven't been active in awhile, I've rather busy lately so I couldn't post anything.**

* * *

Tuesday, April 26th

It is currently 2:36 AM and I am exhausted, I know I should be sleeping right now but this is normally the only chance I have to write.

Today..er.. I mean, YESTERDAY, was a very long and tiring day for me. Yesterday was nothing but training with my sensai, Dakou. I was so busy that I barely had time to eat! Can you believe that?

Not to mention that techniques were very difficult to pull off, yet somehow Dakou-sensei was some how able to make them look like a early morning stroll. I guess just some techniques are more difficult than others.

Anyway I can feel my fatigue starting to take over, I better stop and get some rest. I'll try to write tomorrow if I can.

* * *

Tuesday, April 26th

The days are getting wet and humid. April and May are normally the times were we get the most rain, so right now it's pouring really hard.

But lucky for me their will be no training today! Not that I hate training or anything, I'm just still sore from yesterday. Besides, even though it's raining outside that doesn't mean I don't have any lessons to partake in.

Ugh, I hate taking lessons. I mean, what is so interesting about sitting in a room all day doing nothing but writing vocabulary words that I already know from heart? But that's just what Haru-san insists.

I can't absolutely can't stand her! Not because she is constantly making me do tedious assignments, but it's also that stuck up attitude of hers. Sometimes I wonder why father made her my tutor, maybe it's because of her strict personality? Who knows...

But I do wish that Dakou-sensei could also be my tutor. Sure he might still be obligated to give me the same work as Haru-san, but he'll stilltry to make it a little bit more interesting. Like make a game out of it or something, but it cerntently wouldn't be boring.

Speaking of the devil, Manami called me from my door to let me know that my lessons with Haru-san will start soon so I'll be back...

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a comment if you like this story!**


End file.
